Wireless communications systems regularly modify signals for transmission. With an applicable wireless receiver, a transmitter and a receiver may be paired in order to enable higher reliability and stability of data transferred between the devices. To work within acceptable frequency ranges, a transmitter may shape the transmission spectrum of the signal it transmits. However, to avoid amplitude and phase distortions, transmitters regularly employ linear amplifiers (e.g., Class A, Class B, Class AB, etc.) to shape the transmission spectrum of the signal while enabling amplitude and phase modulation.
In some mobile communications systems, a transmitter and receiver pair may, for example, use switching amplifiers (e.g., Class D) when sending signals. This may keep power consumption low, due to the efficiencies of the switching amplifier. However, such switching amplifiers are efficient precisely because they do not operate in a linear region; as a result, switching amplifiers have not been used as adequate replacements to shape transmission spectra, due to the distortions that come from using non-linear amplifiers.